Magic sieve
by Fluffball of Doom
Summary: Basically a humour story i wrote for no reason. Consists of me waking all my friends with my magic sieve and then transporting us to Tortall. to be exact in the room of a very cute sergeant... **I actually have a plot now**
1. What's going on?

A/N- just to say I got an idea to write this story from LadyKnight who wrote through the trapdoor. Brilliant story! I thought I should write a story like it. Hope you like and also it is mainly a humour story.  
  
Grace rushed into the bedroom with a sieve on her head and a wooden spoon in her hand. "Hey everyone listen to my music!" With that she started hitting the wooden spoon on the sieve and singing very off key.  
  
"Shut up Grace!" shouted Stella from the floor whilst throwing a cushion to where she assumed Grace was though she couldn't see without her glasses.  
  
The cushion landed to the side of Grace with a THUD. "Wazz appenin'?" came the muffled sound of Cecily from her bed.  
  
"Haha THUD! What a funny noise." Grace fell to the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
Stella felt around for her glasses and stood up. "Do you know what time it is Grace?"  
  
Grace aprubtly stopped laughing and looked up at Stella. "It's about... 7 in the morning. Both my parents are out so I was allowed into the pan cupboard. I found my magic blue sieve-" she pointed to her head "-and decided I should serenade you with my song."  
  
Stella patted Grace on the shoulder. "That's great but none of us really wanted to wake up this early!" Shouted Stella.  
  
Grace wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "There's no need to shout about it..." Grace began sniffling and reached for Stella's sleeve to wipe her nose.  
  
Stella quickly pulled her arm away and looked at the moist spot. "Eww... that's gross Grace!"  
  
"Whoz dere?" Cecily's ruffled blondey brown hair- and head- came out from under her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Stella then Grace. "What was all that noise?"  
  
"I was serenading you with my magic sieve and some singing!" Yelled Grace happily. Obviously she believed her serenade had been very good.  
  
Emily, Tat and Jihui's heads came up from their pillows. (A/N- I will do descriptions at the end.) "Grace, Stella, Cecily, what's happening?" asked Emily.  
  
"Grace-" Stella jerked her head towards Grace "-thought she would serenade us with her magic sieve and some singing."  
  
Grace nodded her head with a large grin plastered on her face. "Uh-huh! Didn't you like it?" She pouted and made large puppy dog eyes.  
  
All members of the room burst out laughing. "You look so wierd when you do that!" Laughed Cecily. Grace scrambled to get up from the ground and gave evil looks to everyone in the room.  
  
"You guys are mean in the morning," whined Grace.  
  
"Were sorry it's just it was funny," said Emily. She then noticed Grace was still pouting. "Ahh... what can we do to cheer you up?"  
  
Grace suddenly grinned again. "I have a great idea. Where would you all really like to go but you never thought you could?"  
  
Stella shrugged. "I don't know I wouldn't mind going to the Bahamas though I doubt Iever will."  
  
"I wouldn't mind going to Hawaii." Said Tat, who so far hadn't spoken and the author felt she should.  
  
"I'd like to go to Australia," said Jihui who also hadn't spoken.  
  
Grace shook her head. "No we won't go any of those places. I would of thought it was obvious where we were going!"  
  
Everyone shot Grace confused looks apart from Cecily who had fallen back to sleep. Grace sighed. "Look we can go to Tortall!"  
  
"Um...Grace Tortall doesn't exist. It's a place in a book." Said Stella giving her a very confused look.  
  
"Of course it exists silly! All I have to do to get us there is this;" with that Grace placed her feet together and brought her spoon up to hit her magic sieve. "There's no place like Tortall, there's no place like Tortall, there's no place like Tortall." Every time Grace finished the sentence she countered it by hitting her magic sieve with her spoon.  
  
"Wazz appenin'?" came Cecily's voice as she sat up. Just at that moment the very world before them changed. The bedroom walls became plain stone whilst the carpet became a plain white one. The room shrank. The arrayed mattresses and pillows disappeared and a plain desk was placed by a small window. In front of them lay a man in his bed. He looked to be in his mid- twenties with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Grace's eyes widened in joy and she ran to the bed to embrace the man in a hug. "DOM!" shouted Grace. The man's eyes shot open and all members of the room- minus Grace- shouted, "What's going on here?"  
  
A/N- here are the descriptions:  
  
Cecily: has blondey brown hair to just below her shoulders. Her eyes are green-grey and sometimes blue-grey. They change of their own free will.  
  
Grace (me): Has blonde highlights with hair to about half an inch above her shoulders. Her eyes are a darkish emerald-green. Maybe jade-green. I don't know. Obviously I am not as insane as it seems in this story!  
  
Stella: has braces and glasses. has long blackish hair to... a long way past her shoulders! Her eyes are a very dark brown. She is obsessed with Tamora Pierce. She lent me most of the books so she rocks!  
  
Emily: has died red-copper hair to just below her chin (I think.) her eyes are I think brown but I don't remember. Sorry! She's quite small so she reminds me of Alanna.  
  
Tat: has pale blonde hair to her chin. Has blue eyes. She's a vampire like me. Her vampire name is Kiani though I also call her blonde ermine... don't ask!  
  
Jihui: has long black hair to somewhere below her shoulders. Has dark eyes. She is also a vampire though her vampire name is... um I can't quite remember. Whoops! Sorry I have a short memory.  
  
A/N- I will update as soon as I get some reviews. Hope you liked it. Also whilst writing this i was wearing my magic sieve.... 


	2. Everyone meets the King

A/N- firstly I realise that Dom wouldn't have his own room.... oh well. Also this chapter will be longer then the last one and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!  
  
"Again I am going to ask what you are doing here?" asked Dom struggling to get out of Grace's clutch.  
  
Grace pulled away from her hug and began, "Actually last time you all said 'What is going on here?' So you aren't asking again cause- ouch!"  
  
Stella had just hit her on the head. "Shut up and let me do the explaining," she murmured. Stella's eyes turned to face Dom. "We are very sorry you see we got lost as we only just arrived at the castle and we did some magic and it went wrong. That is how we ended up here."  
  
"Right... that still doesn't explain why you-" he pointed to Grace, "-are wearing a blue sieve on your head."  
  
"It's my magic sieve," said Grace as if it was very obvious. She pulled it off her head and held it close to her chest. "I love it..." with that she started murmuring about what sounded like 'Precious treasure.'  
  
"Again we are very sorry," Stella said pulling Grace round to face the other direction- whilst she continued her insane ramblings. "We'll be leaving now."  
  
With that all six of them turned to leave and filed from the room. Cecily seemed very focused on her hand and Tat gave her a confused look. "Um... what are you doing Cecily? I am pretty sure your hand isn't that amazing."  
  
Cecily didn't move her eyes from her hand but murmured, "I'm seeing if I have the Gift." Suddenly her hand disappeared in a blue-grey flame that resembled her eyes at that moment. "It worked!" Yelled Cecily happily. With that she did a funky chicken dance then grinned at everyone. "I have the Gift!"  
  
"Yey! Happy, happy, happy!" Shouted Grace. Then she noticed something- all of their clothes had changed to medieval like dresses. Grace's was pale pink, Jihui's was cream, Stella's was a deep purple, Emily's was burgundy, Tat's was baby blue and Cecily's was an almost black-blue. "Hey!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Jihui though she didn't seem particularly bothered.  
  
"All our pyjamas are gone," she waved her hand frantically towards her billowing skirts. "We're all wearing dresses!"  
  
Emily looked down and then back up. "You're right," she stated rather surprised that Grace- for once- was right.  
  
Then Grace focused on her hand much like Cecily had. "Hmm...." she started humming at a very low note. After a minute a shocking pink ball of flame appeared on her hand. It obviously wasn't as strong as Cecily's. "I have the Gift too!" She shouted gleefully.  
  
"Yey! Hi-five!" Grace first raised the hand with the fire then realised and swapped. She then put her arm back to her side. "Though I doubt anyone will be particularly scared of someone with a pink Gift!"  
  
Grace crossed her arms over her chest. "I bet they will be!"  
  
Cecily sniggered. "I'm sure."  
  
"My Ladies," called a deep male voice. They hadn't noticed that a man had approached them. His eyes were a piercing sapphire and his hair was coal black. He looked to be around fifty. His skin was weathered and a few wrinkles were showing through. "I did not know we had guests." He gave a bow to them all. "May I ask your names?"  
  
Stella stepped forward and muttered to the others, "I know what to say." She curtseyed to the man. "I assume I have the pleasure of speaking to King Jonathan?"  
  
"You are correct." (A/N- they all talk funny!)  
  
"Hehe...Stella's talking posh," giggled Grace. (A/N- hehe)  
  
Stella shot Grace a glare and continued. "I am Lady Stella, this is Lady Jihui, Lady Emily, Lady Tatiana, Lady Cecily and Lady Grace." As she spoke each name she paused while they bowed. Except for Grace who stepped forward.  
  
"Wassup dude?"  
  
"Pardon?" asked Jon.  
  
Stella shoved her out the way. "Nothing! As I was saying, our father sent us from our Fief- Lilly Valley- to stay in the palace for a while."  
  
"Lilly Valley. What a pretty name. Quite suitable for such pretty Ladies." He bowed again. "I hope to see you again. You may come for breakfast when you wish. It's just beginning now."  
  
Grace stepped forward again. "That's great and everything but I was wondering where I could get some proper clothes? You know like breeches or something not so... Ladylike."  
  
"Oh where are my manners?" Jon shook his head. "Well a maid will show you to your rooms after breakfast and you should find some breeches and shirts inside the wardrobe." With that he turned to leave.  
  
Grace dropped her magic sieve and spoon. "Well I am starving so let's go eat!"  
  
"Good idea," said Jihui. Witht that they all walked off towards the mess hall leaving the magic sieve and spoon behind....  
  
A/N- more soon! Review please! sorry that it wasn't very funny... oh well! 


	3. I spy with

A/N- hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry it took me so long to upload but my computer is messed up....Well I'm just lazy!

Ok here comes chapter 3. Also it is my birthday as I am writing this on 4th February! Yey! I am the best! Hehehehehehe...I am having a giggle fit! I like pie!

__

Chapter 3- **I spy with....**

Grace sprinted down the winding stone corridors; Tatiana was in hot pursuit. (A.N- that sounds weird...Tat made me say it! Only kidding!) "Look it's the mess hall!" shouted Grace gleefully. With that she pulled out her arms to either side and continued to make aeroplane noises. "I can fly! I'm a plane!"

Tatiana started making train noises and chugging along. "Well _I'm_ a train!"

Stella gave them both very stern looks. "All right let's just go inside." She walked in front of them and all the others filed in behind her whilst Grace and Tat flew in- Tatiana had morphed into an aeroplane. Inside the mess hall dozens and dozens of young and old boys were talking. The noise level was very high which made Grace feel all the more at home.

A few boys raised their heads at the horde of pretty ladies. (A/N- hehe...) They all made there way to the food queue and picked up a tray. Grace inspected all the food closely before she took any. Then she asked rather loudly, "Where's all the vegetarian stuff?"

Stella elbowed her in the ribs. "Vegetarian food doesn't exist here, you _twit_!" Grace's mouth opened to say something but she was silenced by a large shadow that fell over her. She lifted her head ever so slowly to see who it was.

A huge man with brown hair and dark eyes. (A/N- did he have brown hair? I don't know...) He made a stiff bow but even at that he was much larger then Grace. "I was told we had a group of ladies visiting. My name is-" with that a large 'Oof' resounded as Grace flung herself at his waist.

"You're Raoul! I know you!" Grace shouted joyfully. She beamed up at him. "Can you bend down a bit cause it hurts looking up at you." (A/N- sorry I kind of stole that from one of the POTS series.) Raoul blushed and turned his attention to the others.

"You can ignore her-," said Stella pointing at Grace. "She's very...tired today so she's being rather rude."

"That's all right," said Raoul. "I hope to see you again." Just as he began to turn away Grace grabbed his arm.

"Sorry but before you go will you play a quick game of _I spy_?" asked Grace.

"I suppose..." answered Raoul. "You start then."

Grace placed her index finger on her chin and looked around the room. "I spy...something beginning with D." Raoul searched the room.

"How about...door?"

"Nope!" Grace jumped up and down on the spot. "It's Dom!" With that she ran off and flung herself at Dom- who had come in to say hello to Kel.

Dom shifted his feet and laughed nervously whilst he tried to gently pry Grace's arms from him. Kel laughed and stood up. "Need some help getting a Lady off you now?" She chuckled and gently grabbed hold of Grace's arms. She pulled and pulled but it seemed that Grace was very reluctant to let go. 

"Not so easy is it Kel?" stated Dom. Stella made her way up to the small crowd that had formed around the scene and with an 'excuse me' here or there made her way through. She sighed as she looked at Grace.

"Let me help," she said calmly. With that she tickled Grace. Grace went into a fit of laughter and fell to the floor kicking about.

"Stop it! That - _tickles_!" shouted Grace whilst Stella tickled her mercilessly. (A/N- just to stay Stella is much nicer in real life but I needed a serious character. Hehe...) Grace noticed everyone staring at her and pulled herself up. "It's rude to stare..." she muttered. She looked to her side and then felt her head. Suddenly her expression became very panicked.

"Where's my sieve?" She started waving her hands about madly. Oh no! Where is it?"

Stella took Grace's arms and brought them back to her side. "Where did you last have it?" She asked kindly. (A/N- now she's nice!) Then Stella shot her a confused look. "Why where you looking for it now anyway?"

Grace shuffled her feet. "Well... when I want something to comfort me... I... well I talk to my sieve." Everyone who had heard burst out laughing. Before Tat cleared her throat purposefully.

"I think we should be looking for the sieve!" said Tat.

With that Grace ran out of the hall at high speed making aeroplane noises again.

A/N- it's good isn't it? If it isn't oh well! Hope you like it. Review or I will set my killer woks on you!


	4. Damn you!

A/N- ok well the last chapter was pointless but... well what can I say? If you didn't like it then I will set my man-eating rabbits on you! Here comes CHAPTER FOUR!

__

Chapter 4- **Damn you!**

"Here sievey, sievey, sievey!" called Grace. She was outside in the gardens for some odd reason... Obviously she thought it would be there! A few of the Palace servants were giving her rather confused looks but Grace didn't seem to notice. She picked up a tiny stone and called, "Are you hiding here precious?"

As she stood back up and dusted off her dress she noticed that she wasn't alone. Underneath a willow tree near her sat a man. His hair was a flaming red and his blue (A/N- I don't know if he had blue eyes) seemed to be laughing at her. "Why don't ya take a picture? It lasts longer," growled Grace.

The man then lifted his eyebrows. "A picture? How can you take a picture? That would be stealing." He chuckled. "I guess you just became tongue-tied around a man as handsome as me." He puffed out his chest.

Grace burst into a fit of laughter. "_You- HANDSOME?_" Grace laughed again. The man's chest fell and he shot her a scowl. Grace shortly became calm- well as calm as possible- and raised a questioning eyebrow at the man. "What's your name anyway?" she asked.

The man looked very shocked. "I'm surprised you don't know." He stood up and smiled. "My name is Lord Cleon of Kennan."

Grace walked towards him and observed his face. "Hmm....I guess you are. Well...that's a surprise to say the least!" She looked him up and down again. "I always thought you'd be taller."

Cleon gave her a wry smile. "Well your not exactly very tall are you?"

Grace pouted. "I don't need to be do I?"

Cleon shrugged. "I guess you're right." He then beamed at her. "Guess what I found?"

Grace shrugged. (A/N- hehe. They like shrugging.) "What?"

Cleon brought out none other then Grace's magic blue sieve! "Isn't it pretty?"

Grace snatched at it but Cleon brought it high over his head. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"That's _mine_!" shouted Grace. "I lost it earlier. I've been searching for my treasure all day!"

"Well it's mine now isn't it?" Cleon stated. With that he turned away from Grace and left.

"Damn you!" she shouted after him. "Damn you!"

A/N- oh! Cleon's being mean! He's gonna get beaten up if he isn't careful! Review please and the next chapter will be up soon.


	5. The giggling bush and fluff finally

A/N- sorry the last chapter was really short! This one will be quite long so don't get your knickers in a twist! Hehe… That's funny! Ok here comes chapter 5…

_Chapter 5- _**The giggling bush**

Grace waited patiently in her hiding place. Cleon would have to pass her sometime! Anyone who passed the _extremely _thin tree behind which Grace was hiding would have been able to see the figure behind it. Grace scanned the path already bored after 5 minutes of waiting.

At that moment someone walked down the path but it wasn't whom Grace was expecting. Tat was walking down the path whistling as she went. Grace glared at Tat from behind the tree. She suddenly got an itch on her leg. As she reached down to scratch she suddenly felt something strange. She looked down and found a large spider crawling on her hand! (A/N- eww! Disgusting spider!)

"Ahhhh!" Grace screamed and yelled whilst shaking off her hand and running towards Tat. "Help me! There's a giant spider chasing me!"

At the mention of the word spider Tat turned and ran the other way. "I'm not coming near any spider," she yelled back. Grace shook her fist at the retreating figure of Tat. Now that the spider had disappeared Grace decided to play it on the safe side anyway and not return to her hiding place.

Instead she looked down the path, the way leading away from the castle, and skipped off in that direction. Soon she started singing a song she had invented a week or so ago:

"I got a pinky,

I got a thumb,

I got some fingers in betwe-ee-n!"

Suddenly someone laughed. A fit of giggles was coming from a bush. Grace frowned. She didn't think bushes laughed….

She crept towards the bush and when she was just a foot away she pounced. She landed on top of someone and started wrestling him or her. It was no use though as the- _thing- _seemed much stronger then her. Suddenly all air rushed out of her lungs as the heavy thing sat on her chest.

"Get-off-me!" Grace managed to choke out. Suddenly the face of _Cleon _came into view! Grace pushed him off her and took a fighting stance. She started hissing. Cleon gave her a questioning look.

"What ya doing?" he asked casually, as if not noticing the mini-fight they had just had.

Grace growled. "Where's my treasure? I want it back NOW!" she yelled. Cleon just laughed. 

This angered Grace beyond her limit. She was upon Cleon before he even knew what was happening. "Help, help! Get this beast off me!" Grace continued to attack Cleon whilst he tried to stop her without hurting her. Suddenly a Grace pulled Grace off the ground by her collar.

She dangled uselessly in the air lashing out. "Let me go!" Suddenly she was dropped to the floor. Cleon giggled most femininely whilst Grace scowled. "That wasn't nice you know!" Grace turned her eyes to look at who had assaulted her. Her green-hazel-blue (A/N- I have weird eyes) met chocolate brown ones. The person looked to be about fifteen and he was much taller then Grace. He had tanned skin with raven black curls cut short. His lips were curled upwards in a smile.

He offered his hand to Grace and she accepted it politely. (A/N- ok there is going to be some fluff in this chapter.) It seemed though that the boy didn't quite know his own strength as when he pulled Grace to bring her off the ground she in fact collided straight into him.

Grace stepped back blushing whilst Cleon stifled a giggle just waiting to burst out. He smiled and gave a small- slightly mocking- bow. "My name is Frey of Hanawara," he stated. Frey's voice was deep and slightly melodic. "I am sorry for interrupting- well- whatever exactly this was. I saw my dear Uncle Cleon hear needed some help defending himself from a _lady_."

Grace took little offence from this obviously sexist comment. He was too hot for her to care about that! Grace attempted a curtsey and stumbled. _I really should learn to curtsey while I'm here_, she thought. Frey smiled. "My name is Grace of- um… Lilly Valley. That's it!" Frey laughed at the lapse of her memory.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Frey.

Grace looked at Cleon then Frey suddenly registering what he had said about _Uncle_. "I'm sorry but I don't really see any resemblance between you and Cleon. You said he was your Uncle but I mean look at him! He has red hair against your raven curls, he has pale skin against your _lovely _tan and he's stupid and- HEY!" Cleon had shoved her and was glaring menacingly.

Frey laughed and offered Grace his arm. "May I escort you back to the palace, milady?" he asked. Grace stuck her tongue out and Cleon and turned back to Frey.

"Certainly," she answered.

A/N- Ok I couldn't resist some fluff! Sorry but I love it. More funny doings next chapter.


	6. Horsies for all!

A/N- sorry about the last chapter. I just like writing about me! Here is a chapter dedicated to all the _other _characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 6- Horsies! 

As Tat was running back to the palace she suddenly stopped. "I think that's far enough away from that icky spider," she murmured to herself. She then took a look at her surroundings. She was still in the gardens but to the left was a low roofed wooden building. 

From the smell and sound Tat guessed it was the stables. Suddenly she was knocked down as something- or someone- flew at her. Tat felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. When she opened her eyes a flurry of coppery hair met her gaze. _I really hope that's Emily_, she thought.

Tat sat up and the figure let go. The small person looked at her. It _was _Emily. Tat laughed. "It's nice to see you too Emily. Even though I saw you about twenty minutes ago…"

Emily stood up and grinned. "I know!" she stated proudly. She offered her hand and Tat accepted it.

Tat dusted off her bottom then took a proper look at Emily. Emily was no longer wearing a large gown like herself but instead she wore a plain white cotton shirt and blue breeches. "Hey, where did you get those clothes? There way better then these _stupid _dresses."

Emily creased her forehead in thought. "Um… Oh I know! We all went back to our rooms after breakfast and found some clothes there."

Tat frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I hadn't followed Grace I would have been able to change."

"You can still change now you know."

"I know it's just… well I'll have to go all the way back up to the palace and to my rooms and get changed and come back." Tat sighed. "It will take so long."

Emily giggled. "You really are lazy sometimes you know. Speaking of Grace, where is she?" asked Emily.

Tat shrugged. "I don't know. She was hiding behind a tree when she jumped out. She said there was a spider on her hand so I sprinted away." When she saw Emily desperately trying not to laugh she glared at her. "Spiders are scary…"

Emily giggled again. "Whatever you say Tat. Look let's go get you changed and then we can go to the stables and see the horsies. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

~*~

When Tat was changed into a comfortable white shirt and black breeches her and Emily headed to the stables. As soon as they entered they heard distinctive voices coming from the back. Tat walked ahead of Emily and peeked (A/N- funny word) her head round the side of the stall.

Inside was Stella, busy grooming a horse; Jihui, stroking a small white kitten on her lap; and Cecily, who was having a staring contest with… the wall. Jihui looked up at them and beamed. "Stella's got a horse and _I've _got a kitten."

Tat ran over to the log Jihui was sitting on and starting obsessively stroking the kitten. "She's so cute! What's her name? Is it a her?" Tat babbled on.

Emily laughed and sauntered (A/N- I need something other then walks and this funny ol' word came up. Hehe…) over to Stella. "What's your horse called Stellz?" asked Emily using her friend nickname.

Cecily who had heard the question turned around to look at Stella and Emily. She started giggling maniacally. "Stella gave it such- a funny- name," she gasped between her fit of laughter.

Emily raised a questioning eyebrow at Stella. "So what exactly is your horse called?"

Stella laughed. "Well her name's…. Squatty!" Everyone burst out laughing at this.

When they finally all finished Jihui stood up, still holding Elle, her kitten. "Stella I was just wondering, why did you call your horse squatty? It's not like she is." They all looked at the mare. She had a dark brown coat with a black mane and tail. Her large, vacant brown eyes stared out into space. She was a really pretty horse to be honest.

Stella shrugged. "Me no know. I just thought it was a funny name so… I just called her that." Stella then started stroking Squatty's nose affectionately. "She's so cute. Yes she is!" Stella then went off murmuring things to her horse.

Cecily stood up and cleared her throat purposefully to get everyone's attention. Emily, Jihui and Tat turned to her whilst Stella continued petting Squatty. "Um… Since Stella doesn't look to be finished soon why don't we go and find our own horses?"

Tat nodded her head. Emily then voiced her opinion, "Well how do we know which ones are spare?"

Jihui placed Elle on the ground who happily scampered off. "I know the answer to that. All the horses that are spare have a little sign saying that." Jihui tapped the one from Stella's stall. "See?"

Tat nodded again and Emily grinned. "Let's find a horse then!"

Cecily headed straight for a huge black stallion's stall. Emily raced off to a blue-roan gelding's stall. Tat found a well-sized white mare and Jihui found a friendly grey stallion. (A/N- I will put proper descriptions at the end.)

All of the girls began combing their new pets. Cecily decided her huge stallion should be named "Tiny." Emily named her gelding "Tinkle." (A/N- that name is funny hehe!) Tat called her beauteous white mare "Etain." Jihui decided upon the name "Pigeon" for her stallion.

Once the girls had fawned over their new pets they headed back to the castle for lunch.

~*~

Grace skipped happily into the mess hall humming. Frey entered behind her and smiled before finding a seat next to his friends. Grace skipped over and sat down at the table where her friends sat.

Grace sat there looking dreamily into space with a grin plastered on her face. "You look happy," said Cecily, rather stating the obvious.

Grace shook her head and looked around the table. "Did you say something?" she asked dreamily. Stella laughed.

"Nope we didn't say _any_thing. I suppose you and whoever you were with had a… good time."

Grace giggled. "His name's Frey," she said excitedly. "He's so sweet. He's so much more of a gentlemen then the other boys I know." With that she sighed and stared dreamily into space again.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. It revolved more around all the characters which is what I think you wanted… Wow! I thought! *Laughs evilly* I like jam! Hehe…

I would like to give thanks to all the reviewers. Here is a list of all these fabulous people:

The shang rose

Peachblossomluver

MIAKODA

StarFire

Rose

Drowning Rooster

Kenta Divina

Zephdae

Valencia22

Heeley

Bluebell of Mindelan

Kisskiss blahblah

Cecily

Hyacinth


	7. Trouble's coming!

A/N- ok I do know this took a while to upload but tough! I was on holiday with my dad and eeyore. Also I met a large green dinosaur… but that's a different story! Ok well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Chapter 7_- **Trouble's coming! **(A/N- Ahhh! Watch out!)

Tat and Grace both woke early the next day and decided to go for a walk. Grace suddenly stopped just as they were entering the lily garden. "What is it?" asked Tat.

Grace hit her head with her hand. "I forgot! Man I am **so **stupid! How could I have forgotten!" With that Grace turned and sprinted the other way.

Even though Tat was rather annoyed at being abandoned she had to laugh at Grace's running. Her arms were flailing about around her. She sure looked stupid!

"What was she talking about anyway?" muttered Tat. She shrugged it off and continued walking.

~*~

Grace sprinted back towards the castle. "I still can't believe I forgot!" she muttered, well tried to mutter but managed to say it extremely loudly.

"Talking to yourself now?" drawled a familiar voice.

Grace spun around ready to hit whoever had insulted her. When she saw who it was she stopped herself and smiled. "Oh ha, ha Frey!"

Frey chuckled. "I like to think I'm pretty funny myself." He then frowned. "You didn't show up at our meeting place."

"I know I am _so _sorry! I totally forgot. Forgive me?" she asked, _trying _to look sweet.

Frey beamed. "If you stop making that face I'll forgive you. Ouch!" Grace kicked him and smiled.

"Deal."

~*~

Stella popped her head round the door and searched the room. The coast was clear. She beckoned for Emily to follow her. She closed the door behind them quietly. Then she laughed. "Yes!" She punched the air. "We get to play with all the weapons!"

Emily looked around the racks of weapons, eyes wide. "Yey! Shiny…"

Stella picked up a short sword and started attacking invisible enemies. "Die! Die!" Emily giggled and inspected a finely made glaive.

Stella lunged forward. "I got you!"

Emily shook her head and sighed. "I thought Stella was sane," she murmured. She shrugged and decided she might as well join in. She picked up a short sword and stood in front of Stella. "Let's fight!"

Stella gave no warning and lunged forward. Emily blocked and Stella slashed again. Emily yelped as Stella gave her a long, shallow gash. She dropped her sword. "Ok Stella that's enough… STELLA!" Stella lunged forward again.

Emily looked into Stella's eyes jumping back from her oncoming blows. Instead of the normal kind, brown intelligent eyes of Stella she found blank black (A/N- hehe… alliteration) eyes. She started shaking and ran to the door yanking it so hard it almost fell off and sprinted away.

Stella fell to the floor in a heap.

~*~

Jihui mounted Pigeon whilst Cecily mounted Tiny with a little help from Stefan, who spoke more to the horses then he did to either of them. They both trotted out to the field and Cecily giggled. "This is _fun_."

Jihui rolled her eyes and kicked Pigeon into a slow gait. Cecily had a little trouble turning and ended up stopped in front of part of the fence. "Please _turn _Tiny," urged Cecily. Her mount seemed more interested in the grass and began munching away happily whilst Cecily flailed her legs trying to kick him into motion.

As Jihui was about to try a gallop a small frantic figure appeared at the fence near the palace. Jihui walked Pigeon over that way and soon spotted a familiar little person.

"Emily what's wrong?" asked Jihui.

Emily twiddled her thumbs and looked up at Jihui. Her eyes were glistening with tears threatening to come out. "Something's wrong with Stella. I'm pretty sure she tried to… kill me." Emily managed to choke out.

Jihui turned Pigeon and called, "I'll go but Pigeon back in her stable. I'll meet you back here in a minute." She trotted back to the stables head running with thoughts.

~*~

"Frey that _tickles_," giggled Grace. She was rolling around on the floor kicking wildly whilst Frey tickled her mercilessly. "Stop it!"

Frey kept going. Suddenly a large shadow was cast over where Grace was lying. Frey stopped tickling her and scrambled to stand up. He bowed hastily whilst Grace pulled herself up to sit on her bottom. She tilted her head up but couldn't see the face of the man as the sun blazed behind him.

Frey kicked her. "Stand up," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Grace pulled herself to her feet and gave a mix between a curtsey and a bow. She then looked into the eyes of the person that had disturbed her time with Frey. She glared into a pair of intensely sapphire eyes.

The neatly trimmed coal black hair and beard were streaked with grey though the man looked to be around his late thirties. Grace immediately recognised the face of King Jonathon. "Hey, Jon my man!"

Jon frowned. "Right… Squire Frey it's good to see you have enough spare time to tickle one of our guests." His eyes sparkled with amusement. Grace coughed.

"Um, your Highness me and Frey were just enjoying ourselves. No reason to go get all uptight." Grace was still angry that he has interrupted them. _I could have kissed him!_

Jonathon chuckled. "I am sorry for interrupting." He nodded his head to them and was gone before there was any chance to properly finish the conversation.

Grace crossed her arms over her chest. "Rude or what?" she muttered angrily.

Frey laughed. "Maybe we should get back to the castle?" He held his arm out for her to take. Grace skipped off without even glancing at him.

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

~*~

Emily led Jihui and Cecily, who was lagging behind them terribly, to the armoury. "It was the oddest thing her eyes were blazing as if… as if she was magicked (A/N- that is how you spell it.)" Emily gasped. "That can't be right. Who would want to kill _me_?"

"I wouldn't mind," put in Cecily who had caught up.

Emily glared at her. "Oh how very funny of you Cecily!" She turned and opened the door to the armoury. The sight before their eyes shocked them all.

A/N- I love evil cliffhangers! I hope you liked this chapter and I will update again soon. Also I actually have a plotline now! Aren't you happy?


	8. Here comes Hatty

A/N- sorry it took so long to update but **shrugs** I couldn't be bothered to update. Please don't hurt me though! I am extremely strong and have lovely biceps… Well I had a dream that lots of men were feeling my bicep and going "Oooo…" Well on with the story! I really need to stop rambling.

Chapter 8- **Here comes Hatty! **(A/N- and Neal! Yey!) 

Inside the armoury where Stella had lain not long ago stood Hatty! She looked around and blinked her hazel eyes looking rather slow. "This doesn't look like my bedroom," stated Hatty slowly.

Emily gave Hatty a "God you're stupid look" and said, "Really Hatty? I think it looks rather a lot like your bedroom."

Cecily shook her head. "No it doesn't! Gosh you two are really stupid sometimes." Cecily turned to Jihui and rolled her eyes and Jihui just gave her a shaky smile.

Emily suddenly realised she had come here for a reason. "Where's Stella? She can't have just disappeared."

"Or maybe she has," piped up Cecily. "Maybe she learnt a new magic trick." Cecily then squealed. (A/N- not very Cecily like but, meh.) "Maybe she's playing hide and seek. Let's go find her."

As Cecily turned to go find Stella Jihui grabbed her collar. "Oh no you don't!"

Cecily pouted. Then Hatty asked again, "Um… Where am I?"

Emily clapped her hand on Hatty's shoulder. "I'll tell you on the way to the infirmary. Maybe Stella's there."

~*~

Tat was walking back to her room when she heard a large commotion coming from the Pages wing. She heard a boy shout and then an animal squeal. Tat ran towards the noise. As she rounded a corner she gasped. A twelve-year-old boy stood over a cowering purple chinchilla. _Purple? _Thought Tat.

She shook her head and headed over to the boy. She grabbed his wrist as his arm came down to hit the creature. "Stop that right now!" yelled Tat.

The boy turned to look at her and shook his hand from her grip. "This is no business of yours Lady," the boy stated simply. "This _creature _is wrong. It shouldn't be alive."

This pushed Tat over the edge. "You shut up you silly little boy! You doo doo head!" She pushed him down and picked up the cowering chinchilla being as gentle as possible. "It's all right," she cooed. "You're safe now."

~*~

"So I'm now in Tortall?" asked Hatty still rather shocked.

Emily nodded. "That's right even though I have no idea how you got here with out Grace's magic sieve."

Hatty jumped up and down clapping and singing, "I'm in Tortall! I'm in Tortall!"

Jihui laughed. "Right…"

Emily calmed down Hatty and they continued towards the infirmary. Cecily opened the door and strolled in. Then once all of them had entered what they saw caused them to fall to the ground laughing.

Stella was hanging onto Neal with all her might. Neal had a look of pure terror in his eyes. "Help!" he mouthed to the girls. They just laughed and walked towards Stella.

Jihui started tickling under Stella's arms then stopped when she got no reaction. "I'm not ticklish," said Stella in a singsong voice.

Cecily rubbed her chin with her fingers looking deep in thought. She then grinned. "I have an idea. I learnt this at the bus stop once with Grace." She pointed out the window and, in a most melodramatic way, shouted, "My goodness! It's Tamora Pierce flying on a dragon throwing down books to all those outside."

Stella yanked her arms from around Neal, turned around and peered out the window. "Where? Where?" she asked hurriedly.

Neal chuckled. "Thanks." He wiped his brow.

Stella turned around and pouted. "Where'd she go?"

~*~

Grace lay happily next to Frey watching the clouds. Finally she broke the silence. "What ya thinkin' about?"

Frey turned to lie on his side, resting on his elbow. Grace did the same. "About you. And about how pretty you are."  
Grace blushed. "Oh sure!" Grace spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. "And I was thinking about how to express my dieing love to you."

Frey sat up and flung his arms out like a player. "I admit I feel the same way about you my love! My visage if divine beauty!"

Grace poked him in the ribs. "I see you do take after your Uncle in some things."

Frey held his hand to his forehead. "Alas it is true. I do tend to act… slightly over the top."

Grace giggled. "Sure, _slightly_."

Frey frowned. "Yes that's rights, _slightly._"

Grace went back to watching the clouds. "Ok."

They both lay there for a few minutes before they heard something in the bushes. Frey scrambled to get to his feet whilst Grace pulled herself up into a kneeling position. From the bushes burst… _Dom_!

Grace flew to her feet and pulled Dom into a hug. "DOM!" she yelled with joy.

Dom sighed. "The curse of being handsome."  
Frey shook his head. "Older men get all the girls."

~*~  
Grace followed Dom and Frey back to the castle. "Where are we going?"

Dom glared at her. "I told you three times already. We're going to a meeting with the King, Alanna, Neal, Daine and Numair. He feels what happened to Stella could mean more is to come and you girls need to know how to defend yourselves."  
Grace nodded. "I got ya."

Frey took her hand. "Oh my sweet if anything should happen to you I would kill myself just to stop the pain!"

Grace pulled away her hand and stuck her tongue out at him. "No you wouldn't, you'd complain and whine but wouldn't do a single thing."  
He chuckled. "Yep you're right there."

Dom opened the door to the council room and closed it behind them.

The King stood at the head of the room and the rest of the girls were already seated. Grace slipped in next to Hatty without thinking at all about where she had come from. Frey leaned on the back of Grace's high backed chair. The King then coughed to end Cecily's staring contest with Stella.

The King cleared his throat and began, "My Ladies I fear that someone is plotting to bring harm to you, your fief and the crown. A mage took over Lady Stella's body whilst she sparred with Lady Emily and I believe tried to kill her." When Stella opened her mouth to explain herself the King held up his hand to silence her. "No need for explanations my dear but we will have to make sure you can defend yourselves."

Alanna then continued, "Whoever of you wants may join the Page training for as long as you are here."  
"Anyone with the Gift may work with me," added Numair.

"Those of you with Wild Magic can learn with me," piped in Daine.

Tat pulled out a purple chinchilla from under the desk. "I don't think any of us have Wild Magic."  
Daine looked at Tat and smiled then looked to her chinchilla. The rest of the room stared at her. "What?"

Grace then stood up knocking back her chair and Frey. "Where did Hatty come from?" she asked flabbergasted.

"So nice to see you finally noticed me," said Hatty crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Lady Hatty appeared today in the armoury. We do not know exactly where from…"

Daine continued what she was going to say to Tat. "You have Wild Magic Tat. You saved your little friend there I believe. At least that's what he tells me."  
"He's called Hippodrome," beamed Tat proudly. 

Grace stifled a laugh. "Hippodrome."

Tat glared at her and Grace sat back down looking at her lap. The King then finished. "May I know what you ladies would like to do?"

"I wanna be a knight!" yelled Grace happily.

Alanna smiled. "I'm certain that can be arranged.

"I wanna be a knight too," came Jihui's voice.

"And me," squealed Emily.

"Me too!" That was Stella but the author could think of no more good word to say "Said."

Alanna nodded. "I'll sort that out with Lord Padraig. He after all is the training master."

Cecily coughed meaningfully. Most eyes turned to her. "I would like to work with master Numair."

Numair walked over and clapped her on the shoulder. "Perfect. You have a fine Gift. Strong. You'll do well with me."

"I'd like to be a knight too," came Hatty's voice. She appeared to of been a little slow on the uptake when the others had said they would like to train as pages.

Alanna nodded just so Hatty understood she heard.

"I think I should learn Wild Magic with Daine then," said Tat.

Daine looked into Tat's eyes then to Hippodrome. She giggled apparently in on a personal joke. "Hippodrome and I both believe that is a good idea."  
The King then clapped his hands together. "Then that's all sorted. Now, who wants food?"

A/N- ok I hope you liked this chapter and if you read it and don't review I will send a large, talking donkey after you to bite you! Mwa haha! That was my evil laugh by the way. Kind of pathetic I know… Oh well! Hope you enjoyed. More of me soon.


	9. The evil stick

A/N- very, very sorry this took so long to updated. Me is a bad girl, me should updated more often. Bad! **hits self on head with a big stick** That's better. But I finally updated so read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Tamora Pierce characters would I really bother writing this when I could just lock them all in cages and torment them all day? And drool over Dom, of course.

Chapter 9- **The evil stick **(A/N- I swear it will make sense during the chapter. I think…) 

The next morning all the girls met outside the Mess Hall. Grace was the only one looking even remotely awake. The previous night all those to be pages – Grace, Emily, Hatty, Jihui and Stella – had gotten their uniforms. At the moment they all wore them.

Emily pulled up her breeches, which were most likely three times too big for her, and grinned. "I can't believe we're gonna be training as pages."

Hatty grinned. "Fun!"

Cecily nodded and walked off. Tat jerked her head towards Cecily's retreating figure. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"She's not a morning person. Enough said," replied Stella.

Grace then screamed. All heads turned to her abruptly. "Wh-what is it?" questioned Jihui.

Grace grinned. "Just wanted your attention." She then turned to face the Mess Hall doors. "Now let's go eat!"

She hurried in without waiting for the others and headed to the food line. The Pages' were still making their way in – albeit slowly.

The girls – now carrying trays and plates covered in food – found and empty table and took places there. Tat was grumbling about how her sausages were now cold. Grace hit her on the back, a bit too hard in fact. Tat sputtered and turned to Grace. "What was that for?"

Grace cowered behind Emily. "Don't hurt me! AHHH!"

Tat sat back down, still glaring at Grace. Grace resumed her seat and ate her tiny breakfast.

Stella noticed the change in Grace's normally gastronomic amount of food to this miniscule (A/N – two big words! Go me!) portion. 

"What's with your food Grace?" asked Stella.

Grace, who had already finished her serving and was heading for a second, looked at Stella. "If they had some vegetarian food I wouldn't have so little," she stated, rather too loudly.

A few heads turned and stared at Grace as if she had just grown four arms and a large spot.

Emily leapt to her feet and stood on her tippy toes before giving up on trying to muffle Grace's mouth with her hand. She settled for hitting her. (A/N- I may have said you're small Emily but you got your revenge so don't worry ^_^)

Grace glared, glaringly. "Well it's true!"

Jihui stood and patted her on the back before leading her out of the hall towards the practise area.

Tat headed off to the stables singing her Spike song. (A/N- Spike from Buffy. I won't type out the song as it belongs to Tat.)

Stella shook her head, laughing and followed Jihui and Grace. Hatty ran after Grace. Emily was still standing outside the Mess Hall and didn't notice them go. She then turned to speak and realised – after a few stares – that everyone had already left.

"Wait for me!" cried Emily. (A/N- cried as in shouted not boo-hoo cried. Duh!)

Grace was too busy singing her potato song to care.

"I want to be a pot-a-to,

I want to live in the gr-ou-nd.

I want to be a pot-a-to,

You wouldn't have to make a sound.

I want to be brown,

I want to be hairy,

I want to live where it isn't scary.

I want to be a pot-a-to-"

Stella hit Grace round the head before she could finish. Jihui and Hatty abruptly stopped singing, as they had decided to join in.

Emily caught up with them finally coughing and wheezing slightly. Hatty, who hasn't said a lot, finally said something, "Where were you then?" 

Emily growled and Stella had to hold her back. "Stop it!" Emily stopped but continued to growl.

Grace shrugged and entered the practise court. Lord Padraig already stood waiting for the pages. He glared as "the girls" all scurried over.

He cleared his throat and began. "Now, today we have some new members joining our training-" he nodded towards Grace, Stella, Hatty, Jihui and Emily, "-and I know we will welcome them all." He clapped his hands at that and all the pages hurried to arrange themselves in two lines facing each other. Grace looked around blankly. Emily dragged her into line next to her.

Lord Padraig shot her an evil look before handing out staffs (A/N- I _so_ nearly wrote sticks just then) to everyone. Stella almost dropped her staff as soon as Lord Padraig had sorted her grip. She smiled sheepishly (A/N- baa.)

Emily's staff was almost taller then her. Grace burst out laughing when she looked at Emily. Padraig just glared.

Jihui was trying to come to terms with hitting other people whilst Hatty was attempting to do some karate moves. It wasn't working.

Grace grinned at Hatty who was opposite her. They both grinned evilly. This was going to be fun. This was after all their favourite hobby. Hitting people with big sticks.

Grace sighed. "I wonder how many times I've threatened to hit people with big sticks…"

Emily poked her. "I wouldn't even bother trying to count. Anyway these are staffs."

Grace beamed and jumped up and down on the spot. "I wanna start!"

Padraig glared again. "Evil, glaring man," muttered Grace.

He then noticed the placing of Hatty and immediately swapped her with a second year page. Grace shrugged. Padraig then began a count. High block, high hit.

Grace tried to gain control of her arms but they seemed to be doing something completely on their own. Emily was herself having problems. Hauling something that was pretty much your size and throwing it at someone was _not _fun.

Stella was going along with the beat well almost yawning. Hatty was very much enjoying herself. Smashing her stick with the frightened page opposite her. Jihui was nursing her hand, which had been whacked by the evil staff. Or stick, as the author prefers to call it.

Grace now had no control over her arms and dropped her staff just before the other page struck her kneecap.

She winced and fell to her knees. This hurt more. "Ouchie," murmured Grace before losing consciousness.

Emily, Hatty, Stella and Jihui rushed over. Padraig pushed his way through and looked Grace's crumpled form over before sighing. "Why me…"

~*~

Tat rubbed her forehead. This was giving her a headache. The stupid animals weren't listening to her. "I'll never get the hang of this."

Daine clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you will it just takes practise."

Tat frowned. "I don't like practise. It makes my head hurt."

Daine helped pull Tat to her feet. Hippodrome, who was the animal Daine had chosen for her to work with, continued idly cleaning himself.

"I found things easier because I have so much Wild Magic. You won't have that."

Tat muttered, "I think being the daughter of a god helped."

"That too," Daine added laughing. "Come on. Just give it one more go and we'll have a lunch break."

"All right then." Tat sighed.

She focused on Hippodrome. _Hippodrome, can you hear me?_

Tat waited for an answer. When none came she groaned in frustration. _I so know he's doing this on purpose._

_That's right, _came a voice in her head. _All for the fun of torturing you._

Tat gaped. "Did I just speak to Hippodrome? Inside my head?" she squealed.

Daine laughed. "You did it. Well done! Now, how about some lunch?" (A/N- they are always hungry!)

_Sounds good to me, _replied Hippodrome leaping from the table and exiting the room.

~*~

Grace groaned. She slowly opened her eyes. "Ouchie, bad pains." She tried sitting up but found herself pushed back down.

"Don't even try it. You are in no condition to be getting up."

All the memories came back to Grace in a flood of thought. Her head sure hurt. "Where's the evil stick?" She blinked and saw Neal sat over her.

He grinned. "I suppose you mean the staff?" Grace nodded. "It was disposed of, though the staff was not the problem."

Grace frowned. "Then what happened?"

"Someone took control of your body, mainly your arms, and we suspect attempted to get you injured." He grimaced. "It worked."

Grace grinned. "It's not that bad. I'll be fine."

"I hope so-"

Neal was cut off when Cecily burst into the room. "Are you OK? What happened? I wish I could have helped."

She rushed over to the side of Grace's bed. Grace raised her eyebrow at her. "Why so worried?"

"You are my best friend Grace." She shook her head. "Honestly, you can be stupid."

Grace choked for a second, not sure what to say. "I-I can be stupid? Hello? What about you Cece?"

The two began arguing and shouting. Neal just edged away from them.

Grace then broke into a grin. "What did Numair teach you?" she questioned, though she couldn't have cared much less.

"It was amazing! I learnt all these ways to channel my gift and loads of incantations. It was so cool!"

Grace though was already sleeping.

A/N- awful I know but at least I finished the chapter eventually. Also if anyone is desperate to find out how the potato song ends just email me or leave it in a review and I will put it in the next chapter. It all has a happy ending, I promise!


	10. Bye, bye

A/N – hello there! **Jumps out in front of you** How are you lovely people? Hmm??? Missing me? **Blushes** O me, o my. Right… that was odd. Meh. Just me I suppose. ^_^ Happy, happy. I finally decided to update. It was half term last week and I couldn't be bothered to update then. But, here I am! I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Tamora Pierce characters would I really bother writing this when I could just lock them all in cages and torment them all day? And drool over Dom, of course.

_Chapter 10 – _**Bye, bye ****waves goodbye to… a character**

The next day Grace was ready and rearing to go.

She jumped up and down on the spot. "Fun, fun, fun. Lots of fun!" cried Grace.

Neal grinned and edged away slowly. Having been brought breakfast in bed Grace hadn't seen the others yet today. She could see them though, standing in front of Lord Padraig, or "Pad-wad" as Grace had nicknamed him.

"You take things easy today," ordered Neal.

Grace saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Neal just blinked. Grace marched off to the others.

~*~

Tat frowned, _again_. "It's too hard!" she wailed.

Daine rubbed her forehead. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Look, just concentrate hard. Think of Hippodrome. You can do this, I'm sure."

Tat sighed. "I'll try."

Daine had moved Hippdrome a much further distance away and was trying to see if Tat could still talk to him. He was chewing on a nut at that moment. (A/N- I have no idea what chinchillas eat so please forgive me for my ignorance. Hehe **sticks out tongue** I have a tongue.)

Tat tried listening. _Hello? _She tried. _Hippdrome? Are you there? Hello? Hellloooooo????_

Tat repeated herself again and again and **again** till finally an annoyed voice rang in her head, _I can hear you! I'm not deaf Rat._

"My name's Tat!" she cried.

_Whatever Rat._

With that Tat leaped at Hippdrome as he leaped off his log and ran. Daine burst into laughter and Tat totally forgot the fact that she had done what she was supposed to.

~*~

Emily rubbed her shoulder gingerly. "Ouchy," she murmured. "That hurt."

Jihui nodded, her head flopping. All of them sat on their own table in the Mess Hall. They all nursed bruised bodily parts. Grace was whimpering over her thumb, Jihui was just flopping, Stella held a cold cloth to her forehead and Hatty was…. Well, just being Hatty.

"Pad-wad really works us too hard," stated Grace. "He's a meany."

Emily giggled uncontrollably. "Ouch." She grasped her shoulder. "Don't make me laugh!" She then gave her raised eyebrow thing-a-ma jiggy whatsit (TM of The Mystic Fluffball corporation.) (Basically she raised an eyebrow.)

"'Pad-wad?'" asked Stella, perplexed. Not unlike everyone else who had heard.

"What?" demanded Grace. "It's a good nickname." Everyone continued to stare. Grace just shrugged and continued eating.

Jihui continued giggling but a bit quieter.

Grace suddenly felt two hands clamp over her eyes. "Ahh!" she cried. "I've gone blind!"

She heard a chuckle from behind her. Grace elbowed at the noise wildly. She heard a yelp. "That hurt you know," said a familiar voice.

Grace threw off the arms and spun round. "Frey!" she yelled and leaped wildly at him. (A/N – I haven't mentioned him for a while.)

Hatty coughed madly. Emily soon decided to join in. Frey, looking a little flushed, pulled back. "Um," he said, extremely intelligently (not.) "Let's go outside."

Grace nodded dumbly and followed, gripping Frey's hand. They made there way outside the doors of the Mess Hall. Frey kept leading Grace away.

Grace soon, predictably as her attention span lasts a millisecond, got bored. She decided to sing a song. "Little brown jug" could soon be heard ringing down the halls. Frey let go of her hand. Looked around and turned to face her.

"Grace, I need to-"

"Shh!" Grace motioned for him to shut the hell up.

Frey pouted. "Why?"

"Shh!"

Frey continued his mad pouting fit. Grace spun round. And round again. And yet again.

Soon she felt quite dizzy and stopped. "Cecily's gone." Then she chose that exact moment to faint.

"Great timing their Grace," muttered Frey.

A/N – there! It took me three days of writing to finish this. I know it's awful but oh well. If you liked it then you could always, hmm, well just click on the little box at the bottom of the page on the left hand corner. I'm sure you can figure it out. : ) Also you can blame all mistakes on my computer. Bad computer!


End file.
